


I Kinda Get It

by Destiny_Webster



Series: Catradora headcanons [6]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Catra (She-Ra) Needs a Hug, F/F, Suprisingly Mermista gives it to her
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:47:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28794165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destiny_Webster/pseuds/Destiny_Webster
Summary: Catra, under the impression that Mermista hates her decides to take further steps into being a better person and apologise. Turns out Mermista is more understanding than we give her credit for.
Series: Catradora headcanons [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2067633
Comments: 3
Kudos: 24





	I Kinda Get It

Mermista hated her. From the way she barely spoke to her and the looks she sent her, it was obvious that Mermista hated Catra. 

Catra couldn't blame her. She'd hated herself until recently. Recently being three weeks ago.

Catra had been a little nervous(more like batshit terrified)to approach Mermista.

Not only was she a water princesses, she didn't seem like the most forgiving princesses. That went to Scorpia.

But today was her day. She was going to apologize for the things she had done during the war. No excuses. No blaming. Just a pure apology.

If she didn't have a heart attack before this meeting ended.

They were currently in a meeting about fixing up Etheria.

Given that Catra was the only one qualified to fix up buildings and architecture it was mostly her speaking and making plans.

"For Plumeria I was thinking we could make a nature themed shield to kind of blend in with the atmosphere." She had said.

Perfuma smiled. "I like this idea. It will give my people perfection without clashing with the inviting nature of it."

Mermista turned to her. "What about Salineas."

She phrased this as a statement instead of an answer. 

Catra pulled out the two pieces of metal she had carried with her for this meeting. "Actually I had intended to ask you which one looked most like the one the old statues wore."

Mermista scoffed. "Spend an entire month destroying it but can't remember the color."

Catra couldn't help the guilt that rose up her throat, threatening to choke her.

Adora glared at Mermista. "Whoch one?"

Mermista studied the two blues and finally pointed at one. "The lighter one."

Catra nodded. "I'll get you a draft of the full armour once I design it."

\----------

Catra ran up the halls of the castle with the draft of the statue armour. Where was Mermista?

Her question was answered the second she saw the water princesses walking out of a room.

"Hey Mermista, got a sec?"

Mermista stopped adn turned towards her. "I guess."

Catra handed her the draft of the armour. "This is the draft. You can just let me know what you think."

Mermista looked over the armour. "Looks good."

Catra nodded. "So I'll make it onto the woman."

Mermista nodded.

Catra turned to walk away but found she couldn't. There was something she needed to say and she felt the need to say it at that moment.

"I'm sorry."

Mermista looked up at her. "What?"

Catra took a deep breath. "I'm sorry that Salineas was destroyed and I'm sorry that I was apart of it. I'm sorry that I didn't say it sooner."

Mermista seemed a little shocked. "Your apologising?"

Catra nodded. "You don't have to forgive me. I understand that what I did is unforgivable. It just didn't seem fair of me not to say it"

Catra started to turn away before Mermista grabbed her arm. "Wait."

"I appreciate you apologising to me. I know it must of been hard for you."

Catra sighed. "Little bit."

"Look, I'll kill you if you ever tell anyone this but I like get it or whatever. I know what Shadow bitch did to you all through your life."

Catra didn't know quite what to say to that.

"Honestly what happened to you is so fucked up, I'm surprised you didn't turn out to be worse. I know your not a bad person. You wouldn't have saved the world if you were."

"Hell, you wouldn't be working your ass off trying to fix my kingdom along with everyone else's. And you sure as hell wouldn't have apologized."

"I'm sorry for bringing up your past in the meeting. That was wrong of me. I shouldn't be holding your mistakes against you."

Catra nodded. "Thanks."

Mermista smiled. "Seriously, I kill you if you ever tell anyone about this."

Catra smirked. "Same. I have a reputation of being snide and sarcastic. People can't know I was sincere and honest about my feelings."

Mermista couldn't help the laugh that came out.

\-----------

"So I finished the statue."

Mermista smirked. "Awesome. I'll swing by later to check it out."

Catra nodded. "You do that, princess."

Mermista snickered. "Careful kitty. I might have to spray you with water."

Catra playfully hissed. "Try it and I scratch your eyes out."

"Ooo someone's tough."

"I'm tough as fuck."

Glimmer leaned in to Adora. "Since when did these two start getting along?"

Adora shrugged. "I don't know. I'm a little scared."

Bow just smiled. "It's so cute."

Mermista glared at Bow. "Did you just call us cute!"

Catra looked at Mermista. "Let's get him."

Bow's eyes widened. "Okay I understand why it's scary!"


End file.
